


Hear Me Father, For I Have Sinned

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail and Beverly Don’t Die, Abigail picking up Hannibal’s tricks, Canon Divergence, Faking a murder, Fix It Fic, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder Family Vibes, Takes Place at the “Last Supper”, Warnibg for my hazy canon retention, Weird Bible Metaphors, Will Confesses, manipulation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Fix It Fic for the season 2 Last SupperWill expresses some concerns to Hannibal about running off together only for Hannibal to shed some light on the situation
Relationships: Hannibal Lector/Will Graham
Kudos: 67





	Hear Me Father, For I Have Sinned

“This shall be our last supper then.” Will said.

Hannibal lifted his glass of wine, and Will mirrored him. “To the beginning of our new lives.” 

The two drank deeply before setting their glasses down. Conversation fell to silence as the two sat there, an uneasy tension growing out of it. Will looked down from Hannibal and swirled the last of his wine in his glass. 

“Is something the matter, Will?” 

Will huffed in amusement. “Such bible verses and yet here we are. Two guilty sinners at the table of the Lord.” He mused. Hannibal stared at him. 

“Have you done something that requires forgiveness, Will? Because you have it.” Hannibal said. Will didn’t respond, his eyes glued to the swirls of blood red liquid. Hannibal nodded. “This is about me. I’ve done something unforgivable.” 

“I can forgive everything you’ve done to me, Hannibal, but-“ 

“Not to Abigail Hobbs or Beverly Katz.” Hannibal finished. 

“They were my friends, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal nodded. He leaned forward, folding his hands neatly on the table as if this were one of their therapy sessions. “Tell me, Will. If this troubles you so, why don’t you just kill me?” 

The question is so blunt that Will blinked, taken aback. “Because...you’re my friend as well. A dear one.” He started. He paused to think over his words. “And this hangs low over our relationship. Dangerously so. I’m afraid I won’t be able to run with you without this dark cloud in my mind.” 

Will expected some sort of reaction from Hannibal, some sort of polished allusion to rebute his claim or a question of his trust. Instead, Hannibal nodded, though his face was unreadable. 

“What would you have me do to repair our relationship then?” He asked. 

“Ah…” Will rubbed a hand over his face. “That’s the thing. I don’t know. How does one mend a relationship torn by such grief?” 

“Through mutual trust and understanding. You’ve extended as much to me tonight, Will. Let me do the same.” With that, Hannibal stood up, gesturing for him to follow. And, Will did through immaculately decorated hallways and upstairs to his attic door. 

“I had wanted this to be a surprise, but for you Will-“ Hannibal gestured for Will to be quiet Then, he rasped once against the door.

Inside, quiet footsteps walked up to the door. With a click and a silent pull, Abigail appeared like an apparition from behind the door. She pulled the door closed and moved to lock it when Hannibal stopped her with a silent hand. He eased back the door, revealing Beverly resting on a cot. She was attached to an IV drip and was held down by a series of straps. Other medical equipment sat off to her bedside, resting in a tray on a side table. 

Will opened his mouth to ask a thousand questions, but once again, Hannibal stopped him. Abigail moved to lock the door, and Hannibal lead them away from the door to the main sitting room. 

There, Will could only look between the two, each having smiling faces full of pride and wonder. He opened his mouth to ask one of the billion questions in his head only for his mind to fail to pick just one to focus on. 

Hannibal clapped a hand on Abigail’s shoulder. “I put Abigail here in charge of handling our guest. She shows great aptitude for the medical field.” 

“I’ve been keeping her drugged mostly. Sometimes, I let it wear off enough so that she can take a walk. Don’t want her muscles to atrophy for when we release her.”

Will blinked, taking in this new information. This time, he managed to settle on one question. 

“Why?” 

“Well, Mrs. Katz stumbled onto my work so to speak. I knew I couldn’t let her leave yet I couldn’t kill her. This was the next best option. She’ll leave mostly unscathed when we leave except for a few samples I had to take to fake her death and a few tricks.” 

“I talk to her a lot.” Abigail added with a smile. “Hopefully, people won’t believe her once she’s hearing the voices of a dead girl.”

Will wanted to ask why. Why keep her? She made everything all the more trick and so did Abigail. 

He doesn’t ask why though. The answer was clear on his face in that proud smile. Will can practically feel the warmth and affection radiate from him directed towards…

Oh. The realization caused his nerves to freeze over. 

“Hannibal, we have to go now.” Will demanded. 

Hannibal doesn’t look surprised. He merely tilted his head. 

“Why though? Aren’t we planning to leave when Jack is dead?” Abigail said calmly as if she were suggesting takeout. Her expression mirrored Hannibal’s in that moment, and Will can’t help but think just how much has Hannibal changed her. The thought is minor terror amid the more pressing issue though. 

“The FBI knows...I’ve been helping them.” Will admitted. His breath hitched, it suddenly growing shallow in his chest. He shook his head. “They know everything. I told them everything about here and all your secrets. Hannibal, I’m so sorry.” 

“Will, I know. You’re already forgiven.” Hannibal swept his arms wide and enveloped him in a hug. For a moment, Will stood still, imagining a knife digging into his back and severing the major arteries there. It never comes though. Hannibal’s hand rubbed short strokes into his back as the seconds ticked by. Slowly, Will relaxed into the embrace and let Hannibal’s affection wash over him. 

“Abigail, I need you to see to our guest’s arrangements. We’re leaving tonight.” 

“Ok.” Abigail nodded, hurrying from the room. They stayed in their embrace a moment longer before Hannibal pulled away. 

“Thank you, Will.”

Will nodded. “I guess...all our sins are washed away now.”

“We can start our new lives as clean as a newborn. If I may.” Hannibal held his hand as if to lead him to that life, and Will gladly accepted it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! comment what you think and hit kudos if you liked it!


End file.
